1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related in general to the field of air injector apparatus and particularly to the field air injector nozzles adapted to be applied to spas or bathtubs that include an air injection arrangement to inject pressurized air through jets or nozzles which are distributed over the interior of the tub or spa.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art method and apparatus to construct a bathtub or spa having a plurality of air injection nozzles and associated tubing attached to and distributed about the underside of the tub is a very labor intensive and therefore costly procedure, (hereinafter the word “tub” will be used to identify a bathtub, spa, or any other water containment vessel that utilizes an air injection system).
The typical prior art procedure is to blow a thick layer of fiberglass and resin onto the underside of the tub. A plate having a plurality of pre-positioned holes distributed over the length and width of the plate is placed on the laid layer of fiberglass. A second thick layer of fiberglass and resin is then applied to the tub including the plate positioned thereon. The holes in the plate create depressions in the second layer of fiberglass. The tub is inverted and a second plate having a plurality of holes is positioned inside the tub; a marking instrument is inserted in the holes to mark the hole location on the inside of the tub and the second plate is removed. The markings from the holes in the second plate are aligned with the depressions created by the holes in the first plate. Holes are drilled through the tub at the hole markings. The tub is again inverted. The depressions on the bottom of the tub are then machined flat in preparation for the later attachment of the individual injector nozzles.
One prior art injector nozzle comprises a circular plate having a small diameter tube extending from one side of the plate and a separate threaded connector. With this type of prior art nozzle, the small diameter tube is inserted into the hole in the tub with the circular plate being fitted against the machined depressions on the bottom of the tub. Another type of prior art injector nozzle does not include the small diameter tube, but includes the separate threaded connector. The air from this type of nozzle exits at the connection of the attaching plate and passes through the hole in the tub. With either type of prior art nozzle, a liquid silicon rubber is then used cover the circular plate and fills the depression. Then, the separate connector member having a threaded end and a hose connection end is threaded onto the nozzle. Plastic hoses are connected to the hose connections joining the all of the nozzles and then to a manifold to which a high-pressure air connection is later made when the tub is installed. The portions of the small diameter tube of the nozzles, if this type is used, are then cut flush with the interior of the tub.
The construction and design of the prior art nozzles and connector members largely contribute to the costly and labor-intensive prior art procedure above described.
In my prior patent application, above referenced, I have shown and described various embodiments of individual air injector nozzles that can be connected to each other or to interconnecting tubing. While the inventive features of that application have substantially reduced the prior art time, effort, and costs associated with installing an arrangement of air injector nozzles to a tub, there still exists some structural limitations that if improved, can even further reduce the labor and costs.
Accordingly, what is needed is a nozzle system that even further minimizes the labor involved in adapting an air injection arrangement to a tub as well as providing an improved injector nozzle assembly. The primary objects of the present invention accomplish and fulfill these needs.
The above-stated object as well as other objects which, although not specifically stated, but are intended to be included within the scope of the present invention, are accomplished by the present invention and will become apparent from the hereinafter set forth Detailed Description of the Invention, Drawings, and the Claims appended herewith.